Treasures of the Sea
by chane
Summary: The sky painted blood red, the waves rocked with the force to alter lives: A Prince aboard a ship for the first time, a Pirate in his first battle at sea... two hearts meet like the kiss between Sky and Sea. England x Austria, human names. WTF summary
1. Chapter 1

Story Stats

**Title**: Treasures of the Sea  
**Author**: Corvyie  
**Playlist**: "I Am a Pirate, You Are a Princess" by Play Radio Play! & The Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack  
**Style**: Chaptered, AU, sequel (?)  
**Type**: Axis Powers: Hetalia  
**Category**: Adventure/Romance

Chapter Stats

**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Childhood angst, anticipation, drama, near-death  
**Summary**: Roderich is taken aboard a ship for the first time when something terrible happens…  
**Characters and Pairings**: Main – Roderich Eldelstein; Minor – Roderich's mother and father, crew of the ship; Mentioned – Vash and Lili Zwingli, Roderich's siblings, pirates, teachers, and others  
**Word Count (Story only, no title)**: 918  
**Date Written**: Monday, November 02, 2009 (1:15AM)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, it's characters or anything related, they are property of Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own the story's plotline and the overall idea. (For the whole story)

"**Arthur" Note:** As promised, an Arthur x Roderich fic! Influenced by the song "I Am a Pirate, You Are a Princess" by Play Radio Play! Possibly and could be seen as a sort of sequel to "Just Another Day", my Alfred x Roderich fic later on in the story. Shall feature a Princess Roderich and Pirate Arthur.

I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning with a pounding headache and when I finally finished I didn't want to review it at all. So I just posted it without a second glance. Excuse horrible writing, grammar or spelling mistakes and everything else I did wrong. I'll revise it later.

(And, yeah… it's called "Arthur" Note now because I can't help pronouncing "Author" as "Arthur" nowadays and I even type/spell it like that sometimes…)

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Tempest – Part I**

_"The waves were violent that day... and the sky was painted the colour of blood. Through thrashing I heard the boom of a canon... but I heard a cry with my heart..."_

The sound of the waves and the smell of the sea air, the _taste_ of it on his tongue is something Roderich was never accustomed to. His family's residence was nearby the sea, but not so close that the breezes that blew through the grand doors or the great windows carried the taste of the ocean.

Here, at the bow of the ship, though, he could… not like from his window, where all he could see was the vast blue of it spread across the world he saw from outside of his window, he never actually felt the cool water wash over him… it was the way things were for a Prince.

He was his family's pride, their heir, the one who would one day lead the Republik Österreich to wars and in political movements. It was what he was _breed_ for. His elder sister couldn't take the job for she was a woman, his younger brother was born a year too late to take the crown from him…

Not that he wanted it. Not that he wanted the responsibility.

Not that he wanted the tutors slamming their hands against the table to drill into him all his responsibilities… all the knowledge he'll need to be a good King. He didn't want to read the text's or study.

He didn't want to learn to fight, and not just because he was awful at it and his younger brother always won. Or that Vash was always yelling at him to practice his swings, to correct his fighting… to get better…

He didn't want the pressure, the expectations… he didn't want it… he didn't want the life of a Prince.

He wanted to be like the village children. He wanted to play and run around. He wanted parents that would love him regardless of what his future was. He wanted to play and care for his siblings like Vash with his younger sister instead of receiving his brother's cold glares.

But somehow… the sea knew how to relieve him of all this. It was the first time he was taken aboard his father's ship and being aboard gave him a feeling… a sort of free feeling. It felt nice. It felt wonderful… it felt like a dream.

The sea air ruffles his hair and his body rocks with the boat as the boat rocks to the waves, which are slowly increasing. He knows from the texts he despises so that it's because of the moon and he tilts his head back to gaze at the only light besides the yellow of the lamp in his small hand shining. The moon… the sea can feel the pull of the moon…

When the ship gives a particularly violent lurch, Roderich can't grip onto the wood fast enough. He's too in shock to register this. To register that he was falling into the ocean, the harsh waves were going to swallow him… eat him whole… and if he didn't drown the creatures that lurked in its waves would finish the task…

He lets out a pitiful almost girlish scream when his brain processes that he could _die_… he was a boy of seven years old and he was going to die…

They're there… his kind old grandparents whom before their death two years prior had always told his parents to go easy on him. He sees Kings of the Kingdom welcoming the supposed-to-be-King with grand bows.

He sees flashes of his life… a kindly smile by his mother when he learns a scale on the piano. His father's stern, but proud face when he manages for the first time to disarm his brother. His brother briefly chuckling at a joke he hadn't meant to make. His sister as she pat's his head affectionately, comfortingly as she applies a bandage to his scraped knee. The maid laying out his clothes, the cooks asking him what he wanted for desert… he'd never see them again… Never…

He thrashes about as the waves become rugged. He doesn't want to die… not now, not this way… lost to the sea… sinking to the bottom of the vast monstrosity…

Relief floods into him as he hears the gruff voice of the men on the ship and the pounding of boots on wood. The voices screaming, "Where's the Prince?!" "Where are you, Prince?!" "Young master, where are you?!" "Where's my son!?" and others screeches of panic…

Maybe… just maybe help would come in time…

BANG!!

Everything goes silent… somehow even the waves seem to sense that sound…

The sound of a canon being fired…

"Ready the ship for a battle…" that's his fathers' voice… were they being attacked? "Ready the ship for a battle. Those damned pirates shan't go any further into our waters!"

"My son! _Our_ son!" his mother… it's his mother's voice… "Get him out of the water first! Quickly!" her voice is laced with worry… with a sweet motherly worry…

He's raised from the waters soon enough and he finds himself in his mothers' arms, but it is not long that he is allowed to bask in her worry, soon she is rushing back to the cabins. A battle is coming… between them and… what had his father called them? Ah… pirates…

Pirates… "The scum of the sea" as his father called them… rogues… people who stole and killed and lived against the law… disgusting.

Outlining the sky he can see the other ship in the distance… and the sky behind it painted a bloody red…

* * *

"**Arthur" Note**: I shall revise it later to make it less horrid, just not immediately, because I have other things to do, even if I procrastinate on them. Updates shall be whenever I feel like it really, because I can't promise weekly or daily… or even monthly, really. But I assure you I have a lot of ideas in mind for this fic that I plan to write out, so it's not going to be too bad.

Also… this fic as well might be placed under the "M" rating because I don't know if I could let it go without that. I haven't got the plotbunny for it yet, but it's a possibility. Also… it could be considered a sequel… because "Just Another Day" could be considered AU as well. But… it's complicated. I don't know how to explain.

Each of these chapters shall begin with a narrative from the future by Roderich or Arthur, maybe guest appearences by other characters. I don't know what to call it. It just is. Also... I probably won't know who's speaking all the time. So, I won't add who's speaking. You'll understand the quote by the end of the chapter or by the end of the next chapter. I don't know.

(And, yeah… my headache is to blame for the lack of an _extremely_ long "Arthur" Note.)

Read and review please and thank you~!


	2. Author Note: Important Notice to Readers

**Author Note – Important Notice to Readers**

Well, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but just in case people were interested in knowing… I have decided to discontinue "Treasures of the Sea" for now and work on a prequel to it which will feature Roderich and Arthur's lives before the whole mess began. You will find links to each below (so far I only have one story going and I'm cranking out Arthur's version):

Roderich's Prequel – The Table of a Little Prince: .net/s/5693178/1/The_Tale_of_a_Little_Prince


End file.
